Scenes of Passion
by Passion at Dusk
Summary: When a women dreams of her man, she thinks of his humor, she remembers his genorosity, and she relives their senual acts. These are some scenes that might go through her mind when she dreams of her lover, boyfriend, or husband.


There are three scenes, each labeled as scene 1, 2, or 3. These are random love scenes that I have thought of. They don't correspond and are in no way related. They are in first person from the point of view of a women. **They are meant for 18 or older and have explicit language**!

* * *

**Scene 1**

As I prepared a bowl of ice cream to snack on before bed, I was also waiting for the love of my life to come home. I leaned against the counter as I finished my small dessert. I set it down and planned to turn when I was suddenly pinned.

I was pushed against the counter, my stomach squished, my hands held down by firm, masculine ones. I turned my head to see, although I already knew who it was, and was struck with familiar chocolate brown eyes. His eyes, dark and fierce with the need for release.

He let out a small sigh, the air breezed over my skin and made sigh in turn. We stared at each other, our breath quickening. His gaze lowered to my lips and I gave them a slow lick. In the blink of an eye, he had leaned down and kissed me passionately.

He kissed me long and hard, until I was out of breath and my lips were a deep shade of red. But his lips never left my face. They skimmed along every millimeter of skin, all the while making me more and more breathless. I let out a small gasp as he started to nibble on my ear. He was teasing me, and I knew it.

I tried to turn around, but my hands were still pinned. He placed one of my hands between my stomach and the counter, rendering it useless, so that his free hand could roam. His nibbling turned to biting as he traveled down my neck. But then, he suddenly stopped…

He spun me around and quickly captured my lips. He ravished my lips and it caused me to let out a small moan. His hands slid under my shirt and he moaned back.

He took my hand in a firm grip and dragged me down to our bedroom. He swung me onto the bed. I lost my balance and had to catch myself. When I turned back to him, a question just about to leave my lips, I slowed. He wasn't trying tease, I knew, but he was slowly removing his pants. He appeared dazed, his eyes locked on my face. I slowly reached toward him, my reasoning unknown.

He quickly pounced on me, capturing my hands again and pinning them down. His breathing was deep and labored. His thighs were holding mine still, and his ever hardening manhood was nestled into my most sensitive area. He slowly rose, put his knee in between my legs and pushed outward to spread them wide. He gently rubbed the tip along my entrance.

"I need to hear those glorious words come from your lips," he beseeched me. The first words he say to me and I knew exactly what he meant.

I pulled him close and whispered in his ear, breathlessly, "I love you and you are the only man who can satisfy me."

He let out a low moan and thrust inside me with so much force that it pushed me backwards on the bed. I tried to catch my breath as he continued to thrust and moan in my ear. I could tell that he was close, for his breathing got shallower. We both exploded, a reaction that had us both groaning deep in our throats.

I could feel his hot seed spill into me. He collapsed on top of me, both our bodies radiating heat and pleasure.

We slowly calmed down and he pulled me close to him, tucking me into his form. I fell asleep listening to him whisper words of love in my ear.

* * *

**Scene 2**

It had been a long day and I was ready for a long deep sleep in my warm bed. I finished all the filing that had to be done and organized my boss's office. I thought of changing out of my suit but talked myself out of it thinking it was a waste of effort. So I locked up and collected my stiff at my desk. I readied myself to leave but suddenly felt as though I were being watched.

From behind me, two large hands grasped my arms causing me to drop my things. I was forcefully bent over my desk with my arms gripped. The man above me was strong and unrelenting as I tried to wiggle free. He used his weight to pin me to the desk and my arms were stuck due to his weight. He brought his mouth to my ear. "Shhhhh," he whispered and I instantly knew who it was.

He gently bite my ear lobe causing me to gasp. "What are you doing?" I whispered back.

"Playing with you," he answered back. He was both my boss and my husband, and some how he always managed to surprise me. He grabbed my hair and pulled me a little off the desk so that he could reach my breast. I let out a small gasp.

He turned me to face him and pushed me back down onto the desk. It was too dark for me to see his face, only his outline, but he was handsome all the same. He began to undress me starting with my jacket. Soon the only clothes that I still wore was my undershirt, bra, and panties.

"Stop!" I whispered fiercely.

"No!" he whispered back with determination.

I was on my back once again, with barely any clothes left. He lied on top of me and let his hands roam free. He trailed his tongue up my neck and then started to suck, leaving a large mark where his lips were.

Very soon he was no longer clothed and nether was I. With no warning, he was inside me with a swift thrust. We both moaned at the bliss, and he started to move slowly. After a minute or so I was growing impatient.

"Hurry," I growled at him.

"Yes!" He quickened his pace and we both felt it coming. The pleasure was building and growing at a fast rate. I cried out with overwhelming pleasure.

Once we had regained out breath he handed me my jacket, but not my skirt. I figured he expected me to bend down to get them. Just to tease him for being mean I gave him a full view of my behind as I bent over to retrieve the rest of my clothes. When I came back up he was biting his lip, eyeing me like I was something sweet to eat.

Now that we were both clothed, he attacked me. He dragged me out of the office, down the stairs, and out to his car. He gently put me in his passenger side, got in his side, then quickly drove away. I knew where we were going: his house. And I knew what we were going to do… it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Scene 3**

I had been cleaning the entire house since morning. I was exhausted and sweaty. I put away all the supplies, shed my clothes, and headed for the shower. When the water was hot and steaming I stepped in. I let the water wash over me, ridding me of the sweat and loosening up my muscles. I was in there for a little over a minute when I heard a door open and shut.

My boyfriend was home.

He was probably tired and sore from work. He might want to take a shower, too…

I, then, heard him in the bedroom. I couldn't tell what he was doing, so I turned my attention to shampooing my hair. As I was rinsing out my hair, the curtain to the shower was shoved aside and he stepped in. There was skin contact, his was cold and caused me to hiss. He went along as though we hadn't touched… as though I wasn't even there!

He was in front of me, facing towards the spray of water. I came up behind him and wrapped my hands around his chest. I gave him a light hug and sighed… he continued to move along like nothing was touching him.

This was getting old real fast. He was usually the horny one but now he wasn't even looking at my naked body. So, I grabbed him by the shoulders and quickly turned him around. He looked surprised, but had a happy little smile that I could see. I pushed him backwards until his back was pressed against the cool tile and water was running down my back.

To tease him I lightly kissed him and when he started to kiss back I pulled away. I moved my lips to his ear and ran the tip of my tongue along his ear. He sighed lightly so I continued to mess with his ear as I started to run my hands over him.

I felt his hands on me so I pushed them away. He growled in response and put them on me again. I bit him hard on the neck and pinned his hands to the wall. This caused him to make a sound somewhere between a grunt and a gasp.

I moved lower, nibbling on his shoulder, then chest, stomach. The lower I got the more tense he became. I opened my mouth, slowly leaned forward, and engulfed his penis completely. He hissed and tightly gripped my hair.

Together we slid down to the floor of the shower. I ran my mouth up and down his length, the constant pound of hot water fell on my head and his chest. The sound was almost hypnotic. I got lost in a trance of the hypnotic water fall and rhythmatic movements of my mouth.

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard him groan. The groan was deep and was pleasure to my ears. I stopped my movement and raised my head to see him staring at me with eyes completely filled with lust. I climbed up his chest and kissed him as hard as I could.

As I stood up, he followed. Both of our skins had become totally wrinkled so I processed to leave the shower. But he quickly and firmly grasped my shoulders and stopped my exit. He then grabbed the soap and lathered up my body. After, he put me back under the spray of water, washing away the soap.

Finally we were both clean and had used up all the hot water. We quickly dried each other with fluffy towels. Then, I grabbed his hand and lead him into the bedroom and gently pushed him onto the bed. I straddled his lower chest, close to his manhood, but not close enough. I leaned down to nibble on his chest and he began petting my hair back. I slowly moved my mouth up to his ear and played with it. I ran my tongue over it, nipped at it, and he grabbed me tight.

I couldn't stand it anymore! I found his manhood with my hand and slowly lowered myself on it. I heard him give a light moan as I sighed with bliss. I began to rock back and forth as I put my hands on his chest and gently racked my nails down.

He tilted his head back and gave a deep sigh. I started to move faster, harder, threw my head back and moved even faster. I could tell his pleasure was building to its breaking point, as was mine. I was just about to come when he suddenly rolled me onto my back.

I gasped in both surprise and pleasure as he climbed on top of me. He began thrusting into me again with intense pleasure. My climax was explosive and caused him to climax also, spilling his seed deep inside me.

We just lied there, stunned out of our minds. We cuddled each other closely, savoring the moment. We fell asleep like that, holding each other, naked, knowing that our love for each other would never disappear.


End file.
